Modern Warfare 4
by Alpha101
Summary: Ahmad Karam, a Syrian terrorist, commands his men to nuke New York City. How will Price and the squad get to Ahmad and restore peace? Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Surprise! I'm alive! Sorry I haven't been updating in a while. School has been crazy, and when it ended my computer started acting funny. But about a week ago we got it fixed so now I can update some more! I promise I'll update "Hitler's Assassin", but first I've got to make a few changes. Same thing with "The Support." This I think will be a success. It's based in the Modern Warfare series, three years after Price assassinated Makarov. It is in Price's point of view. I hope you enjoy!**

_March 3__rd__, 2019._

This is the day my life turned into a living hell. Me and a few soldiers from my squad were watching the television. You heard me right, after Makarov died we got some new recruits. There is Sergeant Kelly, Corporal Williams, Private Raymond, and Private Jennings. Sarah Jennings, actually. Even though she was a girl, the squad respected her. They knew that she was tough.

Anyways, we were watching T.V, and I decided to turn it to the news. What I saw, made me do a double take. I saw New York in flames. Fire was everywhere. There were people dying on the ground. There was a news reporter in a helicopter saying something, but I went deaf. All I heard were the sounds of people dying.

"What in bloody hell…" I said. I started to listen to the lady speak. "As you can see, New York City has just been hit by a nuclear missile minutes ago. The missile was launched at a site in Syria. Reports are saying that it is because yesterday we declined to help the Syrian rebels in their civil war. But right now, are intentions are trying to get the civilians to a safe place, but it is nearly impossible. More to follow."

Then, something strange happened. The channel switched. There was a man there, who looked like he was in his mid-thirties. "My name is Ahmad Karam. I am the one who ordered the nuclear attack on New York City. Do I regret it, absolutely not. What I do regret, is that you failed to support us when we needed it most. So now it's your turn to suffer. We will destroy your country state by state, city by city, neighborhood by neighborhood. Some might call me a dictator, a terrorist, a maniac… I am all of those things. But the main thing I am, is a hero." The man said. And then it went back to the news.

I switched the T.V off. "Looks like we're going to Syria." Corporal Williams said.

_One hour later…_

"Okay, listen up! The chopper's going to let us down in the deserted city An-Nabk. That's where the rebels attacked two days ago, so that's where they'll be. There will probably be fighting as soon as we touch the ground, so be prepared. Here's the mission: Kill all of the rebel soldiers. They are not to be taken alive. We're going to sweep through the city, and kill all of the soldiers. Intel says that a man names Ahmad Karam will be somewhere in the city. He is the one who ordered the nukes to hit New York City. He is considered armed and dangerous. We need him alive… for now. Now go, go, go!"

We touched the ground, and some Syrian soldiers started to take notice. They stared at the chopper, and then started to open fire. We fired back. I took out the two guards approaching, while the other troops started to support me. We were in a bloody firefight, for what felt like hours, but was only ten minutes. After they were all eliminated, we moved up.

"Watch your back, I see snipers. Williams take the two on the building on the left out. I'll take the other one. Three, two, one, now." They all fell down dead. "Okay, move up. The target is probably in one of the buildings. Williams and Jennings, take the red building on the left. Kelly and Raymond, take the grey house next to the red. I'll take the brick one on the right. Ready? Go!" I yelled.

While the others started to vigorously raid the houses, I kicked down the door on the house in front of me. What I saw I didn't expect. There were no soldiers in the house, but sitting in a chair right in front of me, smiling, was Ahmad Karam. He was expecting me.

"Captain Price, take a seat!" he said. Was he drunk? Possibly.

"Ahmad, don't move or I'll put a bullet in your brain." I said. He smiled, and got up.

"Captain Price, I suggest you drop your weapon, and get out of here and I'll possibly let you live." he said.

Why would he say that? "How can someone be so cocky while they have the barrel of a gun aiming at their bloody forehead?" He pulled out a pistol, and aimed at me. I was quicker than he, and killed him. Why would he give up so easily? I finally realized his plan, but I was too late. Someone came up behind me, and grabbed me by the neck, and I felt something nuzzle up against my head.

"Don't make a move, and I won't kill you." said the real Ahmad. I dropped my gun. He pulled me outside. I saw the entire squad standing outside the house. When they saw what had happened, they all set their weapons down.

"Shoot through me. He can't escape." I said. But they didn't pick their rifles back up. Instead, they kicked them to Ahmad.

"Let him go!" Shouted Jennings. Instead, he whistled, and dozens of Syrian soldiers charged in. "This was a trap." I muttered. I cursed myself. How could I have been so stupid! No wonder those men gave up so easily. Next thing I know, I felt a sharp, horrible pain in the back of my head, and everything went black.

**Author's Note: What did you think? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_March 4__th__, 2019._

I woke up with a pain in my head. My vision was blurred, and I had a buzzing in my ears. Then, my vision cleared, and my hearing improved. I saw that I was in what looked like a jail. It was disgusting. There was a horrid smell, and there were rats everywhere. One of them started to crawl up my leg. I swatted it away.

I took a look around. I saw that Williams was in a cell in front of me, Jennings to his left, Raymond to his right, and Kelly was beside Raymond. They all looked horrible, but Jennings looked the worst. She had blood trickling down her cheek. She was asleep, but she was grasping her arm. It was probably broken. She had dirt on her face, and she was covered in sweat. They were all asleep, except for William.

"Captain, are you alright?" he asked. I nodded. "I'm fine, but you looked like hell chewed you up and spit you back out." I said, with a smile on my face. He groaned.

We waited for what felt like minutes, and then a Syrian soldier came up to Williams cell, kicked him, and gave him some food and water. Not much though. He was handed a biscuit, and a half a glass of water. The soldier then went up to each of their other cells, and slid their food and water to them. They were still asleep though. Were they… no, don't think about that. We need to get out of here.

The man finally came up to my cell, and handed me the food and water. The biscuit was dry, and the water didn't taste clean. But I was never this hungry in my life, and that glass of water looked better y the second, so I inhaled the biscuit and chugged down the water. My stomach I take it didn't like it. I bent over to hurl, but I held it in. I needed the food and water in my body.

"The leader wants to see you." the man said. He opened my cell. I saw my chance, and I went for my gun. But it wasn't there. Of course they've taken it. They're terrorists but they aren't stupid. But I did notice that my dagger was still in my pocket. They must have forgotten to search there. But I kept it hidden. If I tried to kill this guy, he would alert the others and we'd all be dead. I'll have to come up with a plan first. "Take me to him."

A few minutes later, I was sitting in front of Ahmad Karam, the devil himself. "Nice to see that you are still alive Captain Price." he said. I spat in his face. The guards grabbed their weapons, but Ahmad raised his hand, ordering them to withdraw. "He is useful. Do not kill him, unless he tries to escape." he said.

"What do you want?" I asked. "Well first, to explain. It makes it much more fun to see how you completely messed up and let your whole squad, no, America down. When I found out that you were coming, I ordered my brother to come here-" "Your twin brother?" I asked. "Precisely. I told him the situation. A first, he didn't accept. It was too dangerous. What if you killed him? Well, I convinced him that I would kill you. And I was, but I decided that it would be much better for my brother to die and get the valuable information I've been longing for, instead of keeping a pest at my side for the rest of my life. When I didn't kill you as planned, he seemed to take the matter into his own hands. Then, I grabbed you, made your squad defenseless, and here you are." he said.

"You're a lunatic." I said. "Yes, I am one. But aren't we all lunatics? America was being a lunatic when they refused to help us. China was being a lunatic when the failed to give us more ammunition to supply our soldiers. Russia was being a lunatic when they stopped shipping oil to Syria. Sadly, no one is perfect. I am no different, but once I help the rebels win this war, then I will be a hero; an idol if you will."

"You're just like al-Assad-" "I am nothing like him!" he said. "Bashar was weak. I am not weak, or will I ever be." "Well, I killed al-Assad, so that means I can kill you too." I said, running my fingers over my knife. _No, I'll get killed. _I thought.

"What did you want, other than to gloat like a little child?" I asked. "You know what I want. I know the United States is in construction of drones. They are going on sale around 2025, but I want some now. Give us some drones, and you leave here alive. If I do not get them in a week, then I kill you one by one. It is your decision. Do you want to borrow my phone and tell them about the drones, or will you sacrifice your entire squad just so that you can save a few lives? It's your choice." Ahmad explained. He handed me the phone. I thought about it, and tore it in half. "You arrogant dog! Get him out of my sight!" he said. I was then dragged back to my cell.

I looked around. Everyone was awake now, except for Sarah Jennings. I hope she is alright. We need to get out of here. Now.

**Author's Note: I forgot to mention this. This story does not have anything to with Ghost and Roach Are Alive, All Alone, or The Support. This is a fresh new story. It is, however, kind of going to cross with Black Ops 2. You'll find out how in one of the upcoming chapters. Please review!**


	3. Auhtor's Note

**Hey guys. Sorry to get you all excited for another chapter, but this is just an author's note. I will try to get two more chapters up before school starts. But this is the reason I am writing this. As you know, the story is that Syria nukes New York City because of a terrorist. I got a pm from muslim gal, and she told me that the story is offensive to all Syrians because they would never do that and so on. It is called Fan Fiction for a reason. It is fictional. I know that Syria would probably not do that, it's just a story. There is no need to get wound up about it. So please, no one get offended by it. It is just a fictional story. Thank you!**

**~Alpha101**


	4. Chapter 3

"Hey, cap." I woke up. I looked around. I saw that it was William who had woken me up.

"What corporal?" I asked. But I saw what he had woken me up for. Sarah was awake. Although she looked like a trash heap, she was alive. She was clutching her arm, as always.

"Private Jennings, we all thought you were dead." I said. She smiled. "Well, I guess I'm back from the grave. What happened captain?" she asked. I couldn't answer her. I don't really know what happened. I just remember blacking out, and I woke up in this disgusting piece of hell they call a cell. I looked around. Everyone else is awake.

"What do they want with us captain?" Sarah asked. "I don't know, but I think I'm about to find out." I said, as I eyed two guards creeping up to my cell.

They opened it up, helped me get up, and ordered me to follow them. As we walked, I learned that one of the guards could speak pretty good English. I could use this to my advantage. If I get to know him, he could help me escape. But I couldn't do it with the other guard watching me like a bloody hawk. I'll have to wait.

I finally arrived to the same room I was pushed into yesterday. I was pushed into a chair, and forced to talk to Ahmad.

"John, as you know, I really want those drones. And also, as you know, I would do anything to get them. I told you that you have a week to convince your president to give them to me, but now, I'm ordering you to give them to me now. If you don't, then I will start to kill everybody in your squad, slow and painfully. Now, I ask again. Where are my drones?"

"Why don't you check Hell, you haven't looked there yet." I said. He got up, grabbed me, and punched me in the nose. Blood started to trickle down my cheek.

"Fine, have it your way. Bring me the tall, lean one. Oh, and bring the others too." he said. _He means Sergeant Kelly… _Soon enough, all of my squad was pushed into the small room. He grabbed a large knife out of his pocket. He took Kelly by the throat, and yelled "This is all your captain's fault! He won't give me the drones, so he has forced my hand!" He then put the knife to his neck, and very slowly, he started to slit his throat. Blood started to pour down his neck. And he was only half way done. Finally, after a minute of the horrible screams of bloody murder by Kelly, he was dead. And my whole squad was forced to watch.

Tears formed in Sarah Jennings' eyes. "Okay, that's all." Ahmad said, with a smile on his face. We were then ordered back to our cells. All except for me.

"You see what happens when you don't do what I want. Tomorrow, I will kill another one of your squad members. I will kill every last one of them if I have to. I will do this until I get those drones for my cousin. Do you understand captain?" he asked. I nodded. I was then brought back to my cell.

All of them were in shock. All of them except Williams, the new sergeant. "What did he want with you captain?" he asked.

" 'Give me your bloody drones or I kill all of you.' Same old same old." I said.

"What does he want it for?" he asked. "He actually wants to give them all to his cousin." I said.

"Who is he?" Williams asked. "I don't know. Some bloke named Raul Menendez."

**Didn't see that coming did you? Williams is the new sergeant because Kelly was killed by Ahmad Karam. There will also be another death in the next chapter. Who do you think it will be? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

Finally one of my squad members was awake. I haven't slept a wink all night. The vision of Sergeant Kelly slowly dying was imprinted in my memory, and no matter how many times I tried to shake it, I still remember. I remember every single detail. How he went so pale, the blood gushing down his neck, him screaming and flailing his arms around. Ahmad made sure that his execution would be something I would never forget.

Private Raymond slowly awoke and started to look around. "Was it a dream?" he asked. _He's thinking about Kelly's death. _"I wish it was lad, but no. Sergeant Kelly's dead." He glumly looked at the ground, and didn't say another word.

About twenty minutes later, Sergeant Williams woke up. He didn't say anything either. Same goes for Sarah Jennings. They were all still in shock.

Eventually, one of the guards came to my cell, unlocked it, and told me to go back to the same room Kelly died in. Ahmad Karam's room. I walked with him to the room.

On the way there, I found out that it was the one that spoke the perfect English. And he was the only guard with me. I found my chance. "So why are you here? For money, or do you just have a thing against Americans?" I asked.

"You're not American, are you. You're British." he said. "Wow, what gave it away, the accent?" I asked sarcastically. _What are you doing John, try to stay on his good side._ "So, why are you here?" I asked.

"Ahmad, he is my father. He told me that if I help him get the drones, he will grant me permission to join the Syrian military." he stated.

"You need your father's permission to join the military?" I asked. He nodded. "he said he doesn't want me to get hurt; that America, arrogant as it is, is a powerful enemy. I could get killed. But he said if I help him get the drones, he will allow me to join."

"You shouldn't need his permission to join the military. You should do what you want to. If you help us escape, I could help you get friendly with the Americans, and maybe join their military. Or you could even join the British military-"

"No you arrogant dog! I will not betray my father!" the man yelled.

We arrived at the room, he opened the door, and pushed me in. When I got up, I saw Ahmad sitting at his desk, feet on the table, cigar in his mouth.

"John, I'm becoming impatient. Give me the code to get the drones, or I kill another one of your squad members. Are you ready to give me the code?" he asked. I said nothing. _Who is he going to kill now, and how will he do it?_

"Okay, bring me the tall fat one." He said to one of the guards in the room. _He means Private Raymond._

Sure enough, a minute later, my whole squad was pushed into the room. Including Private Raymond. "Time to have some fun." Ahmad said. _This guy is crazy._

He took his belt off. He grabbed Raymond, and tied the belt around his neck. He slowly started to pull it; choking Raymond in the process. Eventually, he finally snapped his neck. Raymond dropped to the cold, hard floor, dead.

"Okay, go back to your cells." One of the guards said. We were pushed back to our cells. We were in shock, yet again. This just got personal. I will kill Ahmad.

**The next chapter will be better, I promise. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

I woke up to my cell door rattling. I looked up, and saw that it was the guard. "Ahmad wants to see you." he said. I got up, and followed him to the torture room. That's what we're all calling it now, since there has actually been torture in it.

When I got there, Ahmad was waiting. "John, are you going to give me the code?" he asked. "Because I'd hate to have to kill Private Jennings just to make a point." he said. _No, he's not killing anyone else. But I can't give him the code! _

"Well, what's the code?" he asked. I stayed silent. I noticed that Ahmad's son had a dessert eagle on him, and Ahmad is unarmed. _No, it's too risky. But then again, this is our only chance._ I_'m about to do the stupidest thing I have ever done. _I got out of my chair, grabbed Ahmad's son, grabbed the dessert eagle, and put it to his head.

"You let us out of here, or the boy dies!" I yelled. Ahmad didn't even flinch. "Go ahead, kill him, he is of no use to me." he said. The poor boy looked like he was about to break down in tears. I don't know if it's because he was getting ready to die, or if his father called him worthless.

"I'll kill him!" I yelled. Ahmad smiled. "Do it then. Why is he not dead." I didn't know what to do. So I pushed the boy to the ground, aimed at Ahmad's head, and fired. The terrorist's blood splattered all over the walls, and his body fell limp to the cold, hard floor.

"Father!" the boy yelled. He charged me, but I grabbed him, and put the gun to his head again. _Maybe the other guards will care if he dies. _

I pushed us out the door, and went to the cells. Immediately, the two guards stood up. "Make a move, and the boy's dead!" I yelled. They stood still. "Put you weapons on the ground!" I yelled. They didn't. I forgot that they didn't speak English.

"Translate for me, or you die!" I yelled to the boy. He then spoke to the two guards in his language. They put their AK47s on the ground, and put their hands up. "Open the cell doors!" I ordered. The boy again translated for me. They opened the two cell doors, and Private Jennings and Sergeant Williams both grabbed the rifles that were on the ground.

"Go in that cell!" I commanded. The boy translated. The two unlocked one of the cells, and walked into it. "Give me the keys!" They slid the keys under the cell door. I grabbed the keys, and locked them in. Before I did, I threw the boy in there as well.

"Ahmad's dead. We need to get out of here." I said. They both nodded. We walked to the door, opened it up, and walked outside. Immediately, the two guards at the door turned around, but Sergeant Williams killed them both.

We found a radio by one of the dead bodies. I picked it up, and spoke: "General Moran, are you there?" I asked. "Who is this?" the general asked. "It's me, Captain Price!"

There was a long pause. "Price, we thought you guys were dead! Where are you! Are all of you still alive?"

"Negative, sir. Sergeant Kelly and Private Raymond have been killed, but Sergeant Williams, Private Jennings, and I have survived. We just broke out of the prison."

"Wait, prison? What happened back there?" "No time to explain sir. Reinforcements will be here soon. Can you send a chopper to pick us up?" I asked.

"Yes I can. Where are you?" he asked. "The same place you sent us. Just scan the area and find us. Hurry!" I yelled. "Okay, see you soon." And then everything went silent.

We waited about twenty minutes, and saw that the reinforcements have arrived. _Bloody hell, there at least must be forty of them out there! _"Get ready!" I yelled.

We waited about ten seconds. "Fire!" I yelled. We were engaged in a heavy firefight for about fifteen minutes, but then we heard the sound of a chopper. _Thank God, we only killed about a quarter of them! _

Our enemies discovered the chopper too. Hey started firing at it, but the chopper returned fire to the Syrians. In about a minute, they were all dead. The chopper landed.

"Thank God you're still alive!" The pilot said. "We're taking you back to base. Tell us everything that happened out there."


End file.
